final_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Colossus of Canopuz
Stage Information * '''Party: '''Open *'''Loot''': [[Pet Orb]], [[Fine Pet Orb]], [[Infinite Shell]], [[Silk of Soul]], [[Water of Elements]], [[Flame Stone Fragment]] *'''Hazards''': [[Spike Pits]], [[Smoking Cat Statues]], [[Skeleton Pits]] Stage Layout *'''Battle 1:''' [[Tomb Keeper]], [[Magic Golem]] x 2 **Crate - [[Silk of Soul]] *'''Battle 2:''' [[Mad Gossiper]], [[Golem Blades]] x 2 *'''Optional Level''' **'''Battle 3:''' [[Golem Blades]], [[Tomb Keeper]] x 2 **Treasure Puzzle (20% HP max bonus) *'''End Optional Level''' **Crate - [[Infinite Shell]] **Question Puzzle to advance (15% HP max bonus) **HP + SP Fountain (100% HP + SP) **Crate - [[Dew of Frost]] **Barrel - Gold *'''Battle 4:''' '''(Boss)''' [[Tomb Guardian]] Boss Tips * Save fairy usage for the boss. If possible don't use them until the Boss fight to ensure all 3 are ready. * Use Ice or Devil Fairies to completely negate the enemy turns. If using Devil, make sure to only attack one of the targets, and hold off on using area attacks, and special combos until the sleep effect wastes the other enemy targets turns. * If you are using [[Sara]], alternate [[Leech]] back and forth between 2 of the targets. This will heal you each time they attack, and do more overall damage than simply attacking one target. At higher fame levels her talents will allow for you to switch off between 3 targets, and reap the damaging, and healing benefits. * The Hand does the most singular damage, and can cause burn effect, but is slower than the other 2. * The Staff is fast, but uses a weak area attack that randomly targets your team for multiple hits, and can cause poison effect.. * The Head is fast, and tough. It has about double the health of the hands, and the most defense. It also uses an area attack that causes medium damage to your entire team. * If the Hand or Staff is killed before the Head is killed, the Head will begin to use a paralyze attack that can cause dizziness, and hits the entire party. The Head will use this attack every couple rounds. * If you silence the Head, this will prevent it from using special attacks. * If you kill the Head first, this will prevent the paralyze skill from being used, but might not be your best bet since you will endure more damage for a longer period as it takes roughly twice as long to kill as compared to the Hand or Staff. * Battle Strategy Tip: Alternate [[Leech]] between the Staff and the Head, while attacking the Staff with your other members. When the Staff dies, switch the focus to the Hand while still alternating [[Leech]] between Hand and Head. By this point the HP of the Head should be at least a third to half of the way down, and the Hand should be somewhat damaged from the effects of at least one super combo, and possible damage from fairies. By the time you kill the Hand, the Head should be damaged severely, and almost dead. If this doesn't work for you, you can try to kill the Head once you killed the Staff, or also try switching the order of attack and target the Hand first instead of the Staff. Much of this depends on your team setup. As a pet raid boss at higher levels, I would suggest attacking the Hand first, as it can often one hit kill a team member. Stage Rewards * 1,800 Exp. * 10,000 Gold * 10 Gems * 5 Sweeps * Unlocks Optional Stage: [[The Lost Supply]] [[Royal Tomb 6|Previous Stage]] - [[The Lost Supply|Next Stage]]